Skrubstuck
by TheKishin
Summary: 6 Friends play a game and destroy the world, A homestuck Fanfic with my own twist and my own characters,


A young man stands in their bedroom, looking like a skrub, it just so happens that today, the third of March, 2015 is this young man's birthday. Although 15 years ago they were given life, today they will be given a name, what should the name of this young man be? Oh .. right .. this isn't MSPA we can give he a name just cuz, His name is Elway, okay. He is an avid KINGDOM HEARTS fan, he loves NINTENDO and also really enjoys PC GAMING. As we continue to watch him, we see him get on his computer, it looks like he's messaging his friends on Skype. Elway, you should probably message your friends about the game.

Elway: Hey Guys, so I found this game online, and it's pretty dank, I got like 5 extra copies of each type, it has a client and server, You 5 can play w/me if you want

Sydney: Ooh, that sounds like fun! I'll run the server for you

Elway: Thanks Sydney 3 I'll msg the group when I'm ready to play, okay?

Sydney: Okay!

Eddy: I'm down to play, you slut  
Elway: Fuck you Eggward

Abby: Alrighty, I'll play as well.  
Jordan: So, we're all playing?

Kira: It looks like it

Elway: I'm sending you each your copies when the time comes for us to play, okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Some time has passed, you go to look outside, you're expecting some mail, but it hasn't came yet, DAMN YOU USPS. While you wait, you head back up to your room, bored and sad about the mail. I think you should play some Kingdom Hearts, that always cheers you up. meh, you're bored with it, you're way too good at that game to have any real fun with it. You think you should play the game now, that'll be pretty dank, dontcha think, reader?

Elway, get back on your computer and start playing for god's sake, it's already like 6:00 PM! Ooh, you're actually listening to me, wow thats a surprise.

Elway: Sydneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

Sydney: Elwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Elway: Here's the game files , the CD key is already registered.

 ***Elway has sent SburbCLIENT1.2.**

 ***Elway has send SburbSERVER1.2.**

Elway: You should be able to launch the server, and connect over skype, isn't that handy?

Sydney: That is pretty cool!

Ohey, something else is going on, let's go check that out. A young girl stands in her room, she's currently on her computer, about to play a game. Let's play! Sydney, you should probably connect to Elway, use the skype tool. It works!

Sydney: Uhm … Elway … what the hell am I supposed to do?

Elway: Idontfuckinknowthisisnewtometoo

Elway: This one chick, named tentacleTherapist (wow weird fuckin name amirite) wrote a walkthrough, I saw it on gamefaqs, even tho gamefaqs sucks. You want the link?

Sydney: Yeah :3

Elway: Alrighty, Link sent in

Elway: 3

Elway: 2

Elway: 1

Elway:  /SburbWalkthroughTT

Sydney: Thanks for the walkthrough, so I guess I'm supposed to put these devices down? I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just gonna

 ***Sydney has awkwardly left***

Sydney: XD

Elway: Gosh Dangit Sydney xD

Sydney: Alright, I put the devices down, what you want me to do now?

Elway: Can you please put them all in one room

Sydney: I only have 20 units of… Build Grist? Wtf theres like 487582475084275 types of grist. I have none of that other type of grist available though.

Elway: Use the Build Grist then, try to expand my house so we can put all the devices in one room.

Sydney: I can't put down the Punch Designix, it costs another type of grist, while all the other machines are freebies. Here, I think I'm supposed to give you this as well.

Elway: Wtf is this... a card. WAIWAIWAIT IT'S A CAPTCHALOGUE CARD, WOOOOOW SO OUTDATED BY MY BACKPACK MODUS, I DON'T EVEN NEED FUCKIN CARDS, but i guess I'll take this anyway.

Sydney: XD Alrightie

Sydney: OHHH YOU NEED TO OPEN THE CRUXTRUDER FIRST, BEFORE WE CAN START.

Elway: Howthehelldoidothatcmonsydneyimnotalltahtsmart

Sydney: I've noticed, anyway, where's your fridge, I'm gonna drop that on it. Hopefully it doesn't crush it, but it's supposed to open it.

Elway: DON'T HURT MY FOOD PLEASE 3 IT MEANS A LOT TO ME

Sydney: I'll try.

Elway: Wait, what is this thing, it's like a random ass circling thing. SYDNEY WAT DO I DO I'M CONFUSED.

Sydney: I don't know... Try throwing something in it?

Elway: Okay, I shall try throwing my Sora plushie

Sydney: Okay, so after doing some more research, this thing is called, the "kernel-sprite" when we get into whatever the "medium" is, it should hatch, so please have something that speaks, it'll give you info about the game.

Elway: I'm confused, so wth am i supposed to do?

Sydney: I don't know, try? OHSHIT YOU BETTER GET INTO THE MEDIUM FAST! LOOK AT THE CRUXTRUDER, IT HAS A TIMER AND TIMERS ARE _NEVER_ GOOD, THE TIMER IS AT 3:03.

Elway: I'LL TRY AND HURRY

Sydney: I'll help ya in any way I can c:

Sydney, what are you doing? Move that cruxite into the totem lathe so Elway can carve it with the punched card so he can GO! Oh, you should also grab your keyblade replica, it'll be helpful. Oh you have your carved cruxite now, nice, okay so what you need to do is... okay wait. Why the fuck am I explaining this to you? Sydney, you should try and explain it to him. Jeez, skrub.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE -


End file.
